What If?
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: What if Mary had not run off at the dance? What if she had of stayed? Only one way to find out. Joey/Mary and slight Tammy/Dustin. Story better than summary


**_What would have happened if Mary had not run off at the dance? _**

**So this is just another one-shot that i had to get down before i lost the idea. It didn't turn out quite as well as i would have liked but i will leave that up to you to decide. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

**_

* * *

What If?  
_**

Tammy and Dustin stood off to the side as they watched their best friends dance around the ballroom.

"Your friend is amazing" Dustin commented. Tammy nodded, keeping in time to the music.

"Mary is one of the best dancers I know but Domifreak won't pay for lessons for her"

"Who the heck is Domi what's her name?" Dustin asked. Tammy laughed.

"She's Mary's guardian." She explained as she watched Mary and her masked partner dance past her. "I wonder who Mary is dancing with" This statement caused Dustin to look over to the dance floor where he saw his best friend dancing the tango.

"That is my main man right there" Dustin said. He watched as Tammy's eyes widened.

"You mean Mary is dancing with Joey Parker?" she asked him quietly.

"The one and only" Dustin nodded. Tammy squealed. She stopped when some of the girls next to her starred at her.

"Yes?" she asked them. The girls simply shook their head and walked away.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked. Tammy smiled.

"Mary is going to freak out. She loved Joey Parker when she was younger"

"What and she doesn't now" Dustin asked in a teasing voice. Tammy shrugged.

"Mary doesn't exactly have time now to stop and smell the roses" she explained. "Dominique has her working like crazy pretty much every minute that she is home"

"What a life" Dustin breathed out.

"I'm sort of jealous of her"

"Why is that?"

"Mary lost both her parents, has to live with the Domifreak and she still manages to have a smile on her face"

"She must be pretty strong"

"You have no idea" Tammy said in a slow voice. Neither of them seemed to notice the twins moving over to the bowls of beads until it was too late.

XX

Mary couldn't keep the smile off her face as she continued to dance. She also noticed that her partner was wearing a similar look on his face. During those few minutes that they were dancing, Mary forgot about everything. She forgot about Dominique, she forgot about Brit and Bree. All she remembered was how good dancing made her feel. Her partner spun her out and Mary continued to spin. She heard the faint sounds of beads hitting the floor but thought none of it until she slipped on the. There was a collective gasp and laugh from the crowd while her partner rushed forward to help her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her up. "You were amazing" he said to her in a low voice.

"No I wasn't. I fell" Mary said as she fixed her mask up.

"I don't care about that" he said. Mary watched as he looked around the room before pulling his mask off. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Jo..Joey?" she asked in a small voice. There was the faint sound of a clock chiming but Mary wasn't focusing on that. He held out his hand to her.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked. Mary just started at him before she gathered her thoughts. She nodded silently.

"One minute" she said before she turned and walked over to the DJ.

"Can I have my zoom back please?" she asked as she held out her hands. Mary noticed that her hands were shaking as the DJ passed her back her music player. She turned around to find Joey standing there.  
"Shall we?" he asked as he extended his arm. Mary took his arm and he led her out to the gardens.

"I feel like I'm dreaming" Mary muttered. Joey laughed.

"Why is that?" Mary stopped walking and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yes I am asking you that question"

"But you already know what the answer is going to be" Mary challenged.

"You never know, I might be always what I expect it to be"

"Do you ever find it hard to find true friends?" Mary asked as she sat down on a bench. Joey sat down next to her and nodded.

"It is hard and you can get lonely sometimes because the only people you hang out with are other famous people but I've got one friend who I've known since I was a kid so in a way it makes up for that" Joey explained.

"I guess you could say that I'm in the same boat as you"

"How so?" Joey asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm the freak with one friend. Hopefully next year I can get into dance school and then I can leave this small town"

"Your parents wouldn't mind that you leave town like that?"

"I don't have any parents. They died when I was young so one of her friends took me in and yea, I've been with them ever since and I can't wait to leave them"

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea" Mary said with a laugh. Joey watched as she tilted her head back and took a deep breath. "You know I wasn't even supposed to be coming tonight. I was... grounded, you can say"

"A little rebel we have here" Joey teased as he took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Mary pushed him softly.

"Everyone is allowed to be a little rebellious once in their life. Mine so happens to be a good choice so far"

"So does little miss rebel have a name or do I have to keep calling you that?" Mary turned to look at him.

"I do have name thank you" she said in a teasing voice.

"Am I going to hear it anytime soon?" Joey asked as he edged a little closer to her.

"I don't know. Maybe I should have little fun and keep you waiting"

"You wouldn't do that to me"

"Wanna a bet?" Mary asked as she stood up and began to skip back towards the ball room. Joey quickly stood up and ran to catch up to her. He stopped short when he saw that his rebel was standing very still inside. Another girl was standing beside her and most of the students seemed to be staring at someone else in the middle of the room. Joey walked forward and inwardly groaned when he saw Dominique standing there. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet. She seemed to be focused on something else.

"How dare you" she said. Joey now realised that she was talking to the girl that he had danced with. He quickly moved over to stand next to Dustin.

"Who invited the freak?" Joey asked him. Dustin shrugged.

"She just suddenly showed up calling out for some girl, who we now know she has found." Dustin explained.

"How dare you" Dominique said again. "I take you into my house, I give you a good life. I ask you to do one thing for me and yet you still run around behind my back and come to this dance"

Mary stood still as Dominique began to portray her as a brat. She could feel the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I had done everything though" Mary argued but Dominique wouldn't listen.

"It's a good thing that Brit and Bree alerted me to your whereabouts or who knows what else you would have done tonight" Dominique accused. "Come on now, we're leaving right now and you are grounded for the next three months and you will have double the chores to do" Dominique said as she turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"I hate you" Mary muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about her, soon enough you will be going to dance school" Tammy assured her. Dustin and Joey walked over.

"How on earth do you put up with her?" Dustin asked. Mary laughed.

"A lot of will power" she answered. Joey was about to say something when Dominique's voice cut through the hall.

"Mary! Come now!"

"I've got to go guys. See you at school" Mary said before she began to run after Dominique. Joey smiled when he heard her name. At least now he knew it. He turned to watch her run up the stairs and he saw her pull her mask off. She briefly looked back down at the dance floor but it was enough for Joey to get a look at her face. He smiled as soon as he recognised it.

XX

Mary walked into school the next morning with a tired look on her face. She stopped short when she saw Joey resting on the locker next to hers.

"I believe that you are standing in front of the wrong locker" Mary told him when she reached him. Joey smiled.

"I don't think so. You see I danced with this amazing girl last night and she never told me her name"

"Really?" Mary asked with a small smile on her face. Joey noticed this and kept going.

"Yea, but you see, I still managed to find out what it was and I even saw her face. I found out that her name was Mary and that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen" Mary blushed at the comment.

"Well when I see her, I'll pass on the message for you" she said as she leaned against her locker while holding her books to her chest.

"I don't think it should take you too long to find her" Joey said as he leaned in closer to her.

"I don't think it will either. In fact, I think it will be sooner than you think"

"I think it's happening right now"

"I think so too" was all Mary said before Joey closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and saw that Mary was blushing.

"Who would have thought that I would ever end up kissing my celebrity crush?" she said with a smile.

"You are obviously one very lucky fan" Joey whispered to her before kissing her again. Mary took one hand and wrapped it around his neck, letting her fingers curl themselves in his hair. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist. Both could hear the squeals and groans but right now they didn't care about that.

* * *

**Alrighty... tell me what you think. I can't wail until i can buy this movie... along with High school musical 3 and twilight. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review for me.  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
